Family Undercover
by Sci-fi Christian
Summary: Caroline and Klaus are on the run from their past, and though they have tried; they realize, sometimes the past doesn't want to leave you alone, and in the end, the past comes back to bite. What makes it worse...they have more at stake than they did before: their love and family. Sequel to Undercover Marshal.
1. Settling

**I'm a little late in getting this up, but I've had a busy week, and two I wanted to get a few chapters written before I posted this (which the other one will be posted tomorrow or today). Anyway, I hope you enjoy it.**

**T****HANK YOU ALL WHO SUPPORTED THE FIRST STORY, AND NOW SUPPORT THIS ONE! IT WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN WRITTEN WITHOUT YOU!**

**Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>~Two Months after Previous Story~<strong>

Caroline sat carefully down in the brown leather chair in her new home, and smiled. Placing her hand on her stomach, she sighed.

It had been two months since they moved to Alabama, and she wanted so much for it to end. She loved her new home, don't get her wrong, but she missed New Orleans.

She closed her eyes, and rubbed her four month expectant stomach. She felt the baby move within her, and she couldn't help but smile.

"Caroline,"

She opened her eyes, and found her husband standing in the doorway with a grim look on his face. "What?" She asked, calmly, already suspecting what it was.

He sighed, and approached her with a shake of his head. "You should be lying down." He replied, kneeling down in front of her.

She scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Nonsense," She stated, shaking her head. "I'm perfectly healthy, Niklaus Mikaelson." She added, glaring at him.

He contained a smirk as he searched her eyes. "You're pregnant." He stated, moving his eyes down to her stomach.

"Yes, I'm pregnant, not deathly ill." She returned, firmly, nodding her head.

He smirked, and reached forward to touch her face. "I know, but we can't take any chances." He whispered, watching her eyes melt into a faint light.

Caroline bowed her head, and sighed. "I'm being careful, Klaus. You know that." She stated, lifting her head to look at him.

He nodded, and sighed. "I know, and I'm sorry if I'm getting overprotective, but…" He stopped when she leaned forward to place her fingers over his lips.

"I know." She replied, nodding her head. "You don't have to explain it to me." She added, smiling softly.

He sighed, and grasped her fingers with his right hand, and kissed them before dropping them to kiss her lips. "I don't want to lose you or the baby, Caroline." He replied in a low voice.

She nodded, and smiled. "I don't either." She replied, moving her hand to stroke his face. "And I am being careful." She added, softly. "I promise." She whispered, searching his eyes.

He nodded, and leaned forward. "I know." He whispered, placing his forehead on hers.

She smiled, and stroked his cheek before his head lowered to her stomach. He placed his ear to the small bump, and she smiled as he stroked her side.

He sighed, and closed his eyes. "I would have enjoyed having our child born in New Orleans." He whispered, sitting up.

Caroline nodded, and sighed. "I know." She returned, gently.

He sighed, and stroked her face, brushing her blonde hair behind her ear. "I don't blame you, Caroline. You saved us." He replied, shaking his head.

She smiled, and bowed her head. "Joey misses our old home." She replied, gently. "And so do I."

Klaus sighed, and leaned forward to gaze into her eyes. "I promise you, I will end this one way or another." He vowed, a dark gleam appearing in his eyes.

Caroline wanted to say no, but she couldn't. She knew Klaus was right. If the law couldn't touch her father the way she wanted, then they would have to go another route. She just wasn't sure if it would come to that, but if it did, would she accept it? With a nod of her head, she gave him the response she knew he needed.

Klaus stood up, and held out his left hand. With a smile, Caroline accepted it, and stood up, aligning her body against his. "I love you." He whispered, stroking her face with his right hand.

She smiled, and nodded. "I love you." She returned, leaning forward to kiss his lips. "Thank God, Joey's asleep." She whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Klaus chuckled, and held her close. "Why? Feeling a little hot, love?" He asked, in crude words, his accent dipping down.

She shivered, and nodded against his lips. "I think it's my hormones. They're whacking me out." She replied, kissing his lips with mild passion.

He chuckled, and returned her kiss. "You are insatiable, my love." He whispered, shaking his head.

She scoffed, and pulled back. "And you're not?" She asked, remembering another time that he had said similar words.

Klaus smiled, and brushed his fingers over her swelling breasts, and looked into her eyes with a devilish sultry gaze. "Always." He whispered, huskily.

She smiled, and leaned forward into his hands. "I wish we could make love, but…" She whispered, her eyes beginning to droop, as she stifled a yawn.

Klaus smiled, and nodded. "Come on." He replied, bending down to lift her in his arms. "Let's get you to bed, love." He added, kissing her cheek.

She blushed, and wrapped her arms around his neck as he carried down the hall towards their bedroom. "I love you." She whispered, kissing his cheek.

Klaus smiled, and laid her gently on the bed. "I love you too, Caroline." He replied, climbing into bed after her, for they had already changed into their nightclothes.

Klaus pulled her into his arms, and smiled as she laid her head on his chest. As her breath evened in slumber, he gazed up at the ceiling. His thoughts ran to many months ago, when he married the love of his life, and became a husband and father. It was everything he had ever dreamed of, with the exception of the after effects.

Now he was on the run, protecting his family, under assumed names.

They were called the Swan's, and though he hated the name, he went with it for it always made him think of his wife. He was Nick Swan. She was Carol Swan, and Joey was just Joey Swan.

He inhaled softly, and held his wife close to him. His mind drifted to the danger that lingered in the air. It always hung over them no matter how much joy they had. He closed his eyes, and let his right hand rest on her growing belly.

He felt their child move within her, and he smiled. He felt a love run through him at the feel of his child, and also a sense of protectiveness. "I'll protect you, little one." He whispered, stroking her stomach. "You, your mother, and your brother." He continued, without raising his voice. "If it takes the last breath within me, I'll protect you all." He added, before finally drifting off to sleep, not realizing that his wife had opened her eyes, and heard every word.

In the darkness, she smiled. "We know you will." She whispered, nuzzling her face into his chest before drifting to sleep, safe in her husband's arms.

**~XXX~**

Katherine stood at the door of Khristo's bedroom, and watched him sleep. She hated that they had to move from New Orleans, just when he had found a home with them. She knew he had been moved around a lot when he was just a baby, and she hated that they had to move.

"It'll be better, Katerina."

She sighed, as he wrapped his arms around her body, and pulled her towards him. "I hate hurting our son." She whispered, as she closed the door, and moved away from Elijah.

Elijah sighed, and followed her down the hall. "Katerina," He called, causing her to stop inside their bedroom.

Katherine bowed her head, and sat down the bed. "I made a promise to myself years ago, that I would never hurt my son or run from anything ever again." She stated, shaking her head. "Now, I'm breaking that promise." She stated, sadly.

Elijah sighed, and sat down next to her. "You're protecting your family, Katerina." He replied, placing his arm over her shoulders.

She sighed, and leaned into his side. "I just don't want to hurt him or you." She whispered, closing her eyes.

Elijah pushed her up, and gazed into her eyes. "You won't, my Katerina." He whispered, stroking her face.

She smiled, and leaned forward. Gently placing her lips on his, she kissed him.

**~XXX~**

Rebekah hummed in her sleep, as she lay in her lover's arms, and he softly stroked her hair. He smiled as she lay curled in his arms.

Stefan lowered his head, for a brief moment, and kissed her head. Whispering the words he loved to say to her, he closed his eyes, and fell asleep, wishing that tomorrow would be a better day.

**~XXX~**

Bonnie stepped out of the bathroom, and smiled as her husband sat against the headboard, reading.

Kol lifted his head, and smiled at her. "Oh, lass, you look breathtaking." He replied, gazing at her with love in his eyes.

She was wearing a blue silk gown with spaghetti straps, and her hair was down to her shoulders. She smiled, and dipped her head. "I figured you needed support in your studies." She replied, walking towards the bed, delicately swaying her hips.

Kol swallowed, as she came closer to him. "Oh, lass, how can one study with such a scrumptious morsel for a wife?" He asked, as she leaned forward, and took the law book from his hands, closed it, and set it on the night table, before climbing into bed with him.

"Well," She began, straddling him. "Somebody's got to give you inspiration." She whispered, leaning forward to kiss her husband's lips.

He chuckled, and returned her kiss. "Oh, my love, you always do that." He whispered, grabbing her, and laying her on the bed, hovering over her.

She smiled, and touched his face. "I love you, Kol Mikaelson." She whispered, pulling his head down.

He smiled, and kissed her lips. "I love you, Bonnie Mikaelson." He added, before continuing on, and made love to her all night long, forgetting the law book he had been studying a few moments before.

**~XXX~**

The door opened to the dark room, and William entered with a grim expression on his face. He lifted the knife in his hand, and patted it on his other hand.

He lifted his gaze to the man hanging from the chains in the small room. "Give me one good reason, I should spare you." He stated, approaching the man.

Marcel lifted his gaze, and glared at him. "Because I could help you find them." He replied, in a scratchy voice.

William pursed his lips, but clicked his tongue and shook his head. "No, you see, you had two chances, and you failed me both times." He replied, closing in. "I think you've outlived your usefulness, Marcel, and I'm sorry to tell you this, but I've decided to terminate your employment with me." He added, lifting the knife in his hands.

Marcel shook his head, but it was too late. With a swift stroke, William Forbes slit his throat, and with a roll of his eyes, he watched Marcel gurgle for a short time, before finally dying in front of him.

"Nothing personal." He whispered, turning on his heel, and left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Please be kind!<strong>

**I know this doesn't seem like a rated M story at the moment, but it will get there.**

**Also, the chapters will be longer than this one. I just wanted it to be a short beginning for the moment.**

**Next Chapter: They find out about Marcel. Bonnie meets a new friend (or is it?). Tyler calls with distressing news, which causes Klaus to worry about Caroline. Joey and Khristo have a small talk about moving.**

**Until Next Time...**


	2. News

**Sorry for the delay in getting this up, but the semester is winding down in College, and Finals are coming up, so...**

**THANK YOU ALL WHO SUPPORT THIS STORY THROUGH YOUR REVIEWS, FAVORITES, AND FOLLOWS! IT MEANS SO MUCH!**

**Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

><p>The television blasted in the front room of their small house in the backwoods of Alabama, early in the morning. Caroline smiled as she poured herself a cup of tea, something she had gotten in the habit of since marrying Klaus, and sat down in the chair beside the table. Slowly, she sipped the tea, and felt the warmth of it run through her body.<p>

She smiled, and closed her eyes.

"Feeling better, mom?" Joey asked, entering the kitchen, carrying an empty bowl in his hands.

She opened her eyes, and turned to look at him. "Much better," She answered, lifting her right arm as he hugged her.

He smiled, and kissed her cheek. "Are you going to be okay?" He asked, stepping back to look at her, worry etching on his face.

She smiled, and nodded. "I will be." She answered, softly. "Your dad is staying home today, so I'll be well looked after." She stated, knowing Joey wouldn't be as worried with Klaus by her side.

"Are you sure?" Joey asked, bowing his head slightly, looking at her.

Caroline laughed, softly, and nodded her head. "I'm sure. You go to school, young man." She stated, her motherly tone getting stronger.

He smiled, and nodded his head. "Yes, ma'am," He replied, hugging her, and kissed her cheek, as she kissed his.

Klaus entered the kitchen, and smiled at the sight. He felt his heart swell in his chest, and his soul warm. He approached them, and ran his fingers through his son's hair as Joey straightened, and wrapped his arms around him. "The bus is pulling up outside." Klaus replied, motioning to the front.

Joey nodded, and kissed his mom once again before kissing his dad, and raced out the door. The sound of the door slamming behind him caused Klaus to shake his head, as he bent to kiss his wife good morning.

"I'll have to have a talk with him about that door." Klaus muttered against her lips.

Caroline giggled, and stroked his face as he pulled back, slightly. "Don't be too rough on him, Niklaus." She scolded, lightly. "He was just asking if he should stay home, and watch over me." She added, glancing towards the door before looking at her husband.

Klaus sighed, and stroked her face, lightly. "That's my job." He whispered, much to her delight.

"Is it really?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.

He hummed, and smirked, showing off his dimples. "It always will be." He whispered, huskily.

She shivered, and hummed. "Well, aren't you getting macho." She stated, stroking his face, gently.

He smiled, and searched her eyes. "I thought you liked my protective side." He whispered, watching her smile.

"I love it." She replied, leaning forward.

_We interrupt this program for an important message._

Klaus kissed her lips, and smiled as she returned the kiss, wholeheartedly.

_The body of a potential crime lord, Marcel Gerard was found on the banks of the Mississippi river early this morning._

Klaus froze against her lips, and stiffened. Slowly, he pulled up, and whirled around, quickly rushing towards the living room.

Caroline stood up, and rushed after him. She made it to his side, and followed his gaze to the screen.

_His death has been ruled homicidal, and the New Orleans police are working on some leads, but have yet to release a statement._

Caroline instinctively placed her right hand over her stomach. "They won't find any evidence." She whispered, shaking her head.

Klaus swallowed, and turned his body to find his wife frozen with her hand over their child. He placed his left hand over her right hand, and grasped her hand with his. "Caroline," He whispered, causing her to turn her eyes to his, and he saw the fear and tears building in them.

"I shouldn't be afraid, Nik, but I am." She replied, shaking her head.

He tilted his head to the side, and stepped closer to her, bowing his head to gaze closely into her eyes. "You have every right to be, love." He remarked, softly, but firmly. "You're a mother and a wife." He added, stroking her face, gently.

She smiled, though it didn't reach her eyes. "I am." She whispered, turning from him. "But I was also a Marshal." She added, shaking her head.

"Caroline," he replied, softly, grasping her upper arms, lightly. "I…"

"I just thought, for once we could be happy without having to worry about my father, but that's not going to happen." She interrupted, shaking her head.

Klaus slowly turned her around, and gazed into her eyes. "We are happy, Caroline." He began, softly. "We have a family, and each other." He added, watching her soften her gaze. "Nothing your father will ever do will jeopardize that." He finished his eyes hardening with the promise.

She lifted her right hand, and stroked his face. "I love you so much, Niklaus." She whispered, shaking her head.

He smiled, and stroked her face, gently. "I love you too, Caroline, more than anything in the world." He whispered, watching her smile, softly.

"Damn these hormones." She stated, shaking her head, but the smile never left her face.

Klaus pulled her closer, and held her securely to his body, as her arms wrapped around his waist, her hands grasping the back of his shirt. Moving his head down, he kissed her head, softly. "We'll make it through, Caroline. I promise." He whispered, as she clung to him.

She nodded, and sighed. "I know." She added, holding him closer.

Klaus sighed, and held her close. His eyes closed as his left hand threaded through her blonde hair. He wanted to stay in her arms for as long as they had, but the sound of a phone ringing interrupted their moment.

He sighed, and stepped away from her, as he pulled the phone from his phone pocket. He shook his head at her, and answered the call.

"Yeah,"

"Klaus," Tyler's voice replied on the other end. "There is something you need to know." He stated, firmly.

Klaus swallowed, and stepped away from Caroline towards the window. "Why me?" He asked, knowing that Tyler usually called Caroline over something like this.

Tyler sighed, and hummed. "I didn't want to upset her with this, in her condition." He answered, firmly.

Klaus nodded, and turned his head to look at Caroline, who had folded her arms over her chest.

"Besides, you would know how to break it to her, gently." Tyler added, with a smile in his voice.

Klaus hummed, but didn't say a word.

"I gather you've seen the news about Marcel." Tyler replied, somberly, hearing Klaus hum in agreement. "I received news from Interpol office that I figured you would like to know." He began, after a brief pause.

"Should you be telling us this?" Klaus whispered, though he knew Caroline could hear him.

Tyler sighed, and his chair squeaked over the phone. "No, but you guys are family, and family comes first," He stated, firmly. "Enzo has been reported missing." He added, in a distant tone.

Klaus closed his eyes, and a thousand thoughts ran through his mind. "How long?" He asked, in a strangled voice.

"A month at least," He answered, softly. "We're just now receiving word. I called as soon as I found out." He added, apologetically.

Klaus nodded. "Thanks, Tyler." He stated, ending the call, quickly.

"Klaus," Caroline called after a moment, stepping closer to him. "What did Tyler want?" She asked, putting her right hand on his upper arm.

Klaus' jaw clenched, and he shook his head. "Caroline," He began, turning his head to look at her. He needed to tell her. He knew he had to, but how? He searched her eyes, and found the encouragement he needed. "Enzo has gone missing." He added, slowly, watching her eyes widen.

"No, that can't be." She whispered, breathlessly.

He sighed, and bowed his head. "It is, Caroline." He replied, lowly. "They just had confirmation from Interpol." He paused, gripping the phone hard in his hands. "Enzo has been missing for over a month." He added, with a rough tone. He shook his head, and lifted the phone, and with a loud scream, threw it towards the wall, watching it shatter into a million pieces.

Caroline didn't flinch at the sound, for her mind was elsewhere at the moment. After all of the careful planning during the months before, it was now going down the tubes. She knew Enzo. She knew he was good at his job, and he could find anything. Even if she had covered their tracks well, a small crumb would be all he needed.

Klaus turned around, and saw her frozen in her tracks. Letting out a rough sigh, he caressed her face, and lifted it so he could gaze into her eyes. "Love," He whispered, as she finally seemed to focus on him. "I won't let anything happen to you or to this family." He vowed, watching her eyes fill with slight fear as she swallowed.

Usually, she was strong, he knew, but today was a different story. He lowered his gaze to her expanding stomach, and he swallowed. There was more to fight for now.

He felt a hand touch his face, and he lifted his gaze to hers. Her eyes were slowly erasing the fear he had once seen, and was now being replaced with anger and stubbornness.

"Neither will I, Klaus." She stated, firmly, tears burning her eyes.

He nodded, and pulled her into his embrace, feeling her arms wrap around his waist, securely. He bowed his head, and kissed her shoulder, grateful that he had her in his arms, and he was never going to let go.

No matter what or who tried to take her from him.

**~XXX~**

"Excuse me, I'm sorry."

Bonnie froze in the aisle at the grocery store, and slowly turned to find a short, dark haired woman standing behind her. "I'm sorry." She replied, shaking her head.

The woman shook her head, and smiled, softly. "I, uh, you…" She stammered, holding out her hand. "You dropped this back there." She replied, motioning to the shawl Bonnie had apparently dropped while she was shopping.

Bonnie sighed, and shook her head. "Oh, goodness, thank you." She replied, relief flooding her. "I didn't even realize I had dropped it." She added, receiving her shawl, and wrapped it around her shoulders.

The woman smiled, and nodded. "No problem, I get that way, sometimes too." She replied, shrugging her shoulders. "I get so wrapped up in my shopping, I forget the little things, at least that's what my mom used to say." She added, nodding her head.

Bonnie smiled, and nodded. "Yeah, my husband says that I get so wrapped up in different things that I would lose my head if it wasn't screwed on my shoulders." She remarked with a small laugh.

The woman laughed, and reached out her right hand. "I'm April." She replied, politely.

Bonnie smiled, and returned her shake. "Bree Swan." Bonnie remarked, using her new name.

April smiled, and nodded. "Are you related to Nick and Carol Swan?" She asked, after a moment.

Bonnie nodded, and clutched her shawl, lightly. "Yes, they're my in-laws." She replied, nodding her head.

April nodded, and continued to smile. "So you're…" She began, her face contorted in mild confusion.

"Calvin's wife," Bonnie replied, using Kol's new name, even though he despised it, but there was no choice.

April nodded, slowly. Her face dimmed slightly, but the smile remained, even if it did become slightly colder. "I've seen him around, but I haven't met him." She stated, after a moment.

Bonnie nodded, and moved to her shopping cart. "Well, it was nice to meet you, April." She began, nodding to the young woman. "But I better get these groceries paid for and get home." She added, with a kind smile.

April jerked her head, and smiled, sweetly. "Oh, of course, silly me." She replied, with a small laugh. "I hope to see you again, Bree." She added, softly.

Bonnie smiled, and paused, her mind trying to read April's, but nothing was coming through. "Sure, I'd like that." She remarked, before walking away. "See you later. It was nice meeting you." She called over her shoulder.

April smiled, and nodded. "It was nice meeting you too." She called, watching Bonnie wave behind her, and her smile faded. "Obstacle." She whispered, turning around, and walked away.

**~XXX~**

Caroline paced the room, and lifted her hand to her mouth. She was nervous, and it showed.

The front door opened, and she turned to find her best friend walking through the door with her husband behind her.

Katherine took one look at her friend, and raced towards her. "Oh, Caroline," She whispered, hugging her.

Caroline wrapped her arms around her friend, and held on tight. "Kat," She whispered, holding her tight.

Elijah turned his head, and saw his brother enter the room with a solemn expression on his face. "Niklaus," He remarked, nodding towards him.

Klaus nodded, and approached Katherine and Caroline. "Katherine, would you please take Caroline into the other room?" He asked, politely.

Katherine nodded, but paused when Caroline looked at her husband, longingly.

Klaus nodded, and touched her face, gently with a soft smile before she left with her friend. He sighed, and dropped his hand to his side as he sat down with his brother sitting across from him.

"What happened?" Elijah asked, leaning back to cross his legs and look at his brother.

"Tyler called, and said Enzo is missing. He hasn't checked in with his superiors, which can only mean one thing." Klaus began, slowly.

Elijah nodded, and sighed. "He's gone rogue." He concluded, softly.

Klaus nodded, and bowed his head. He lifted his gaze in the direction his wife went a few moments ago, and sighed. "I'm worried for her, Elijah." He whispered, after a moment.

Elijah sighed, and blinked as his eyes lowered before lifting them back up to his brother. "Caroline is strong, Niklaus." He began, softly, firmly. "You more than anyone, know that." He added, with a strong tone.

Klaus nodded his head, and sighed. "I know, but it doesn't stop me from worrying what this will do to her and our child." He added, softly.

Elijah smirked, and leaned forward, uncrossing his legs, so he could place his forearms on them. "She has you to keep her calm, Niklaus, and to protect her and the baby." He encouraged, strongly.

Klaus sighed, and stood up from the couch, and walked towards the door, where he could see a glimpse of her blonde hair in the kitchen with Katherine. His heart ached for the pain this was going to put her through. "We both thought this would be a good thing for us." He whispered, turning from the doorway, just as she had turned her face to see him. "We thought that we could start over, and have a peaceful life until Bill was caught." He added, sitting back down on the couch.

Elijah sighed, and bowed his head. "Nothing is ever for certain, Niklaus, except your love for each other." He stated, after a moment.

Klaus scoffed, lightly, and turned his head. "There was a time when I thought love was a weakness." He whispered, looking at the doorway.

"Until you met Caroline." Elijah added for him.

Klaus smiled, and gazed down at his left hand where his ring sat, securely on his finger. "She changed everything." He whispered, tenderly.

Elijah smiled. "That's how I felt with Katerina." He remarked, lowly.

Klaus inhaled deeply, and lifted his gaze. "Love makes us stronger." He replied, though no expression graced his face with his words.

Elijah nodded, and smiled. "It does." He paused, leaning back in the chair. "So does family."

**~XXX~**

Caroline turned her head back around after Klaus had turned away, and sighed as she reached for the cup Katherine put in front of her.

"Talk to me." Katherine stated, leaning on the counter.

"Enzo has gone rogue." Caroline replied, lifting the cup to her mouth.

Katherine closed her eyes, and bowed her head. "Damn it." She muttered, shaking her head.

Caroline nodded, and placed the cup on the counter. "Yeah," She whispered, her eyes focusing on the cup in front of her.

"What is Klaus going to do?" Katherine asked, knowing that was worrying Caroline the most.

Caroline shrugged her shoulders, and sighed. "I don't know." She paused, lifting the cup to her lips again. "That's what worries me." She whispered, after taking another sip.

Katherine shook her head, and walked around the counter to sit next to her friend on the other stool. "What are you going to do?" She whispered, looking at her friend.

Caroline sighed, and leaned back against the back of the stool. "I don't know." She answered, shaking her head. "If I wasn't pregnant, I would fight, but…" She paused, placing her hand on her stomach.

Katherine followed the movement with her eyes, and sighed. "Caroline, that's why you have us." She replied, placing her hand on Caroline's. "We are going to do everything we can to protect you, this baby, and this family. You can count on it." She replied, firmly.

Caroline nodded, and squeezed her friend's hand. "I know, Kat." She whispered, tears springing to her eyes.

Katherine leaned forward, and hugged her friend, as Caroline let a few tears fall, before pulling back.

"Damn, I hate these hormones." Caroline muttered, forcing a laugh. "Yesterday, I cried when I burned the toast for Joey's breakfast." She stated, shaking her head.

Katherine smiled, and leaned her right arm on the counter. "When I was carrying Khristo, I cried when one of my men dropped a loaded gun, and it shot out a warehouse window." She stated with remembrance.

Caroline chuckled, and shook her head. "I think it scares Nik, sometimes when I burst into tears." She replied, with a soft smile.

Katherine sighed. "Men, you'd think they'd be stronger, but in truth, they are weak." She stated, shaking her head.

Caroline laughed, and shook her head. "Oh, I would have to disagree, partly." She stated, fingering the cup on the counter. "Klaus is strong, it's just he doesn't know what to expect with me in this condition." She stated, bowing her head, before glancing at her friend.

Katherine smiled, and nodded. "I could just imagine Elijah if he had been there when I was carrying Khristo." She stated, lifting her eyes to the ceiling before letting out a laugh. "His calm, sophisticated demeanor would have been thrown out the window." She added, shaking her head.

Caroline laughed, loudly, and shook her head. "I can just picture it." She remarked, lifting her hands. "Elijah's neatly pressed suits, wrinkled from nights of worry." She added, picturing a disheveled Elijah Mikaelson.

Katherine laughed, and shook her head. "Just think what would happen when it's time to deliver this child." She began, pointing to Caroline's stomach. "I can just picture Klaus running everywhere, making sure you have everything, and before he's done, you would have delivered the baby, and fallen asleep." She stated, waving her hand around.

Caroline smiled, and shook her head. "Klaus promised to stay by my side throughout the whole delivery." She remarked, nodding her head. "If he's not, I'm going to make his life hell." She stated, her eyes flashing.

Katherine smiled, and let out a laugh. "I believe you will do it." She said, pointing her finger at her friend.

Caroline smiled, and bowed her head. "I told him, he had a hand in getting me in this condition, so he better be in there to help me through the pain." She replied, firmly.

Katherine nodded to her friend, and smiled. "Good for you, Carol." She replied, using Caroline's new name.

Caroline groaned, and threw her head back. "I hate that name." She stated, shaking her head. "I'm going to kill Tyler when I see him."

Katherine frowned. "Not if I see him first." She stated, bowing her head. "At least he didn't give you my name." She retorted, shaking her head.

Caroline smiled, and laughed, lightly. "Oh, come on, Isabella is not a bad name." She replied, shaking her head, earning a glare from her friend. "Okay, so you can just tell people to call you Kate." She said, shrugging her shoulders. "Katherine Isabella." She added, nodding her head.

Katherine sighed. "I suppose." She replied, shaking her head. "Elijah doesn't like his much either." She remarked, after a moment.

Caroline shook her head. "Who would?" She asked, shrugging her shoulders. "I mean…Daniel…" She added, bowing her head. "It doesn't sound as dignified as he is."

Katherine groaned. "That's what he said." She remarked, bowing her head. "He talked for two hours, how they could have given him another name instead of that one." She finished, placing her head in her right hand.

Caroline smiled. "You love hearing him talk, Kat." She said, softly.

Katherine smiled, as she peaked through her fingers. "Yes, I do, but not about a name." She returned, dropping her hand on the counter.

Caroline tilted her head, and narrowed her eyes, slightly. "You don't like your name because it's not Katerina." She replied, dragging out the sentence.

Katherine shifted in her seat, and Caroline laughed.

"Oh my God, that's it!" Caroline shouted, turning slightly on the stool. "He can't call you Katerina in public, anymore." She stated, watching her friend, swallow.

"Oh, shut up." Katherine muttered, just as the men entered the kitchen.

Caroline beamed at her husband, as he approached her, and touched her face, silently asking if she was alright, now. She smiled, and pulled him down to her level to kiss his lips, giving her answer.

Elijah stepped closer to his love, and leaned down to kiss her lips, briefly before moving them to her ear. "You'll always be my Katerina." He whispered, huskily, causing Katherine to bite back a moan, and shift in her seat.

He pulled up, but not too far away, and gazed into her eyes. "My Katerina." He whispered, watching fire alight in her brown eyes, and he smiled.

**~XXX~**

Joey smiled as Khristo came up to him after school, and reached down to hug his cousin. "Hey, Khris, how are you?" He asked the five year old.

Khristo nodded, and smiled, brightly. "Good, I learned a lot in school today." He replied, happily.

Joey nodded, and grasped his cousin's hand. "That's great, Khris." He replied, as they walked on the bus they both shared and towards the back to their seat.

Joey turned his head, and looked at his cousin, and frowned as Khristo's usual cheerful demeanor had been replaced with a solemn look. "Hey, what's wrong?" He asked, after a moment.

Khristo turned his head, and sighed. "I heard mommy crying last night." He replied, bowing his head. "I think she's upset that we had to move." He added, sadly.

Joey nodded, and wrapped his arm around the little boy. "Everyone is upset about leaving our home, Khris, but look at the bright side," He began with a smile to his cousin. "At least we're together."

Khristo smiled, and nodded. "I have a family." He stated, proudly, remembering the years he spent in the foster system wishing for his parents to come and get him.

Joey nodded, and smiled. "We have a family, Khris, and we always will be." He stated, hugging his cousin, before knuckling the little boy's head, causing Khristo to giggle, and squirm.

"Joey!" He hollered after a moment, and Joey laughed, and lifted his eyes to the find the bus driver, an elderly woman looking back at them with a smile on her face.

She knew a happy family when she saw one.

* * *

><p><strong>Please be kind!<strong>

**Next Chapter: Caroline has a nightmare, which leads to something else. William gives an order. April makes another appearance, and Kol has misgivings about her. Rebekah has a scare.**

**Since this week is a break for me, for Thanksgiving, I'm going to be a little busy with cooking and studying for my finals, but good news is, I'm going to have more time to write in-between! So, look for more updates!**

**Until Next Time...**


	3. Fears

**I apologize for how this chapter is short, but I wrote this in-between wrapping up my studying for my exam tomorrow.**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT! IT MEANS ALOT! :)**

**Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

><p>It was close to midnight when a scream could be heard throughout the house. Klaus sat up, reached for his Glock 22, which he always kept underneath the pillow, and readied it.<p>

He turned his head, and in the pale moonlight of the room, he saw his beloved wife tossing her head back and forth. He relaxed, slightly, put the safety back on his gun before placing it on the nightstand, and rolled over to touch her face. "Caroline," He whispered, feeling the wetness of her face.

Caroline moaned, and shook her head, her face scrunching up in pain. "No!" She screamed once again, and he wondered why she hadn't woken up as of yet.

He became worried, and placed his hands on her upper arms, lightly shaking her. "Love, wake up." He urged, just as the door opened to the bedroom, and he sent a small glance to his son, who entered the room with his pajamas wrinkled, and his blonde hair sticking up from a night of rolling.

Klaus turned his gaze back to his wife, and she jumped, almost sitting up, placing her right hand on her stomach with her eyes wide and searching the room, before settling on her husband.

She moved to sit up, and her eyes focused more on her husband, vaguely aware that her son was walking up to her side of the bed. "Nik?" She whispered, her voice voicing her fears.

Klaus felt his heart break at the sound of her voice, and nodded. "It's me, love." He whispered, just before she let out a cry, and wrapped her arms around her husband, but not to hold onto him, but for him to hold onto her.

"Don't let me go." She cried, tears beginning to fall down her face, landing on his bare shoulders.

Klaus tightened his hold, and lifted his gaze to his son, who was looking worried. "I won't, love." He whispered, threading his left hand into her hair.

She sobbed, and held onto her husband as her fears shook her body. She felt another hand on her back, and she jerked for only a second, before relaxing as her son sat down next to his mom. "Oh, God, Nik," She cried, tears falling down her face.

Klaus sighed, and lifted his head to look at Joey. "Joey, would you go, and get your mom some water?" He asked, watching Joey nod, eagerly before standing up, and walked slowly out of the room, knowing he could take his time, because his dad could calm his mom down.

Caroline placed her face on his shoulder, and inhaled deeply.

He slowly rocked her, and ran his left hand over her face, wiping away her tears. "I'm here." He whispered, kissing her face, tenderly.

She nodded, and clung to him. "I…" She began, touching his face, hesitantly with her right hand.

"It's okay, Caroline." He whispered, looking into her eyes, calmly, or at least he tried to gaze calmly. Inside, he was a wreck with worry.

She closed her eyes, and held him closely. "No, it's not, Nik." She whispered, her voice broken, and full of need.

"Then talk to me, love." He whispered, hating seeing her so distraught.

She moved to sit up, but didn't move away from his embrace. "I dreamed of the night my mom was killed." She whispered, after a few minutes had passed. "I kept seeing my dad coming into the room, saying that she deserved it." She added, shaking her head. "But this time it was different." She paused, bowing her head.

Klaus sighed, lowly, and brushed his right hand over her shoulder. "How?" He asked, gently.

She sighed, lifted her head to look at him. "You were there." She whispered, searching his eyes. "You were in between me and my dad, and…" She paused, the tears threatening to come out again.

He tilted his head, and the look he gave her was one of encouragement. She bowed her head once again. "You defended me, but dad…" She covered her mouth, and the fear that her words held, soaked into Klaus' heart. "He killed you." She whispered, brokenly.

Klaus shook his head, and tilted her head up to look into her eyes. "It was a dream, Caroline. That's all it was. It was a dream." He stated, shaking his head.

She let the tears fall once again, as she wrapped her arms around her husband once again. "It was so real." She whispered, brokenly. "I felt your blood on my hands, and I couldn't save you." She cried, shaking her head, her chin rubbing against his bare shoulder.

His eyes closed tightly at the pain in her voice. "Oh, my love," He whispered, wishing he could take her pain away.

The door opened once again, and Joey entered, with the glass of water in his hand. He smiled at his parents, and walked over to them, placing the water next to Klaus' gun, and backed away. As much as he wanted to stay and comfort his mom, he knew his dad had it under control. He smiled once again, and moved towards the door. He stopped, and slowly turned when his mother's voice could be heard.

"Thank you." She whispered, watching Joey smile, and nod.

"You're welcome, mom." He stated, smiling at his dad, who nodded, and returned his son's smile. "I'll see you in the morning." He added, leaving his parents alone once again. He paused outside the door, and listened, making sure that his mom was going to be alright.

Klaus sighed, and rocked her until her sobs, quieted, and she began to trace a strange pattern on his bare chest. "Everything will be alright, Caroline. I promise." He whispered, kissing her head, gently.

She nodded, and sighed. "I want to believe it, Klaus." She whispered, pulling back. "I do, but…"

"No," He stated, firmly, grasping her upper arms, and moved to look her in the eyes. "No, buts, Caroline," He reiterated, roughly. "I will not lose you or our family." He added, glaring into her eyes. "We've been through too much to give up now, especially now." He finished, firmly.

She nodded, slowly, and lifted her eyes to look at him. "I can't lose you, Niklaus." She stated, shaking her head. "I can't lose you, Joey, or this baby." She remarked, shaking her head.

He shook his head, and caressed her face with his right hand. "I can't lose you all either, either, Caroline." He stated, refusing to promise that nothing will happen, because he knew it would be pointless. All he could do was vow that she would be protected, even if he gave his life to save her.

She nodded, and sent a watery smile at him. She leaned forward, and kissed his lips. At that moment, Joey realized his mother was going to be alright, tonight, and walked to his bedroom, with a smile touching his face.

Klaus opened his mouth, as he accepted Caroline's mouth against his. He felt her pull back, and his eyes opened to find her face filled with need, and yearning.

Brushing the back of his hand over her face, he gave her the invite he knew she needed. With a small cry, she crushed her lips against his, and sighed as he laid her down, careful not to lie completely on her stomach.

Her hands wove through his hair, and moved her right leg up, brushing against his. He pulled up, and looked down into her eyes. "Caroline…"

She shook her head, and pulled his face back down until he was a breath away. "We can, as long as it's…" She didn't finish for she knew he understood.

Klaus smiled, and crushed his lips against hers. Her hands moved down his bare chest, with her nails scratching his chest deeply. His left hand moved over her silk nightgown, caressing her breast through the material, loving the feel of her plumb breast in his hand.

She arched into his hand, and smiled against his lips, wanting more contact. "Please," She whispered, urgently.

He smiled, and searched her face with his loving eyes. Slowly, he slid the straps of her gown off her shoulders, down her arms, until it was gathered just beneath her breasts. Lowering his head, his mouth opened on her enlarged breasts, loving the feel of it inside his mouth.

Caroline cried out, feeling his tongue licking around the nubs of her breasts, sending shocks through her body. "Klaus," She cried, her voice showing the pleasure she was feeling.

He smiled, and pulled up, only to push her nightgown, completely off her body, loving that she had forgone her underwear for the night. With loving hands, he caressed her body, sending waves and waves of pleasure through to her soul. She moaned, cried, and nearly screamed as she came with the touch of his lips to her inner thighs.

She had never felt so loved before, even by him, as he crawled up her body, kissing her enlarged stomach, where their child was growing, and kissed his way up to her lips, softly showing how much he loved her.

She had been so drunk with pleasure; she didn't realize that he had removed his pants, until she felt him completely over her, putting pressure on his forearms, so not to lie on their unborn child.

She smiled, and saw the love shining in his eyes, and slowly stroked his face. "I know you'll protect this family, Klaus, but I want you to know that I will protect you and our children with my life." She vowed, watching his face contort in mild pain.

"I couldn't bear to lose you, Caroline." He stated, feeling her legs slowly wrap around his. "I'll lose myself." He added, in a whisper, lowering his head to kiss her, as he pushed forward, showing her just how much he needed her.

He pushed within her as gently as he could, and moaned as she already began to tighten around him.

"Ah…" She cried, as she arched underneath him, pushing her nails into his shoulders. "There…Oh, God, right there…" She moaned, as he changed the angle, bringing pure pleasure through her body.

He smiled, forgetting momentarily what they had just discussed. All he cared about at that moment was showing his wife the love and pleasure only he could give her. "You are my light, Caroline." He whispered, biting back a groan. "That's it." He whispered, trying to hold on to what sanity he had as he rocked within her.

Caroline smiled, and opened her eyes, certain that she would come at that moment by looking into his eyes. Eyes that was so full of love, and passion.

She was right.

Letting out a small cry, she felt her body lift and go numb in pure ecstasy, and vaguely heard Klaus cry out a second after her. She opened her eyes after a moment, and found his looking at her.

"I love you." She whispered, knowing that was the only thing that she could say at the moment.

He smiled, and brushed his lips over hers. "I love you." He whispered, huskily, their breathe mingling from the intensity of their love.

She smiled, and brought his head down to place his forehead on hers. No other words were needed as he gently rolled off her, and lay on his side, pulling the beige sheets over their naked bodies, before pulling her into his arms, hoping to keep away the nightmares that he knew she would continue to have.

"Thank you, Klaus, for being here." She replied, placing her hands over his.

"Always," He whispered, kissing her bare shoulder before hearing her drift off to sleep.

**~Two Days Later~**

Bonnie sighed as she brought out the pan of biscuits from the oven, and set them on the stove. The doorbell rang, and she sighed, as she wiped her hands on her apron before walking to the door.

Slowly opening it, she smiled as widened it. "April, hi," She replied, trying to be a little cheerful.

April smiled, and tilted her head to the side. "I hope I haven't come at a bad time." She remarked, motioning to the apron.

Bonnie shook her head, and smiled. "No, I just took a pan of biscuits out of the oven." She returned, letting the girl in. "What brings you over?" She asked, closing the door, and walked towards the kitchen with April following behind.

"Well, I wanted to apologize to you for the other day." April answered, calmly.

Bonnie shook her head. "Oh, it's fine." She said, moving to place the biscuits in a ceramic bowl. "How did you know where I live?" She asked, looking over her shoulder.

April smiled, and bowed her head. "I live just down the street, in fact, two houses down." She answered, shrugging her shoulders. "Nick and Carol's son go to the same school as my niece, so…" She added, accepting the cup of coffee Bonnie put in front of her.

Bonnie nodded, and smiled, sweetly. "Oh, so we're neighbors." She remarked, politely.

April nodded, and took a sip from the cup. "Yeah," She remarked, setting the cup down.

Bonnie smiled, and offered her a biscuit, but April shook her head. "No, thanks, I ate earlier." She responded, politely.

Bonnie nodded, and set the bowl down, before pulling up a stool to sit across from April at the counter. The sun began to shine through the windows, and she could see that April had not been sleeping, for the bags underneath her eyes shone brighter than before. "Have you been sleeping?" She asked, causing April to pause in her action of lifting the cup to her lips.

April sighed, and lowered the cup once again. "No, I haven't." She answered, wondering how the other woman knew that.

"I could see the dark circles around your eyes." Bonnie answered, reading the question on her face. "I'm good at reading people." She added, shrugging her shoulders.

April smiled, and nodded. "I used to work nights, but my shift at the hospital changed, and now I work days, and it's hard to get into the habit of sleeping at night." She stated, absently.

Bonnie tilted her head to the side. "You work at a hospital?"

"Yeah," April nodded. "I'm a registered nurse." She added, proudly.

"Oh," Bonnie remarked with a proud tone in her voice.

"Lass, do I smell your wonderful biscuits?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes, and watched April laugh, though it seemed a tad forced. "In here, Calvin," She called, giving him a heads up that they had company.

Kol stopped in the archway, and smiled at Bonnie, before focusing on the other woman in the room. "Hello," He stated, walking up to her. "I'm Calvin Swan." He introduced, shaking the woman's hand. The moment he looked into her eyes, he saw something.

Something he never thought he would see again: jealousy.

**~XXX~**

William Forbes rocked in the large desk chair, and placed his chin in his right hand. Staring at his desk, he focused on the one photo, he never went anywhere without.

He frowned, as the door opened to his office, and he swirled his chair to the front, focusing on the man he hoped would give him answers. "I sure hope that are coming to give me good news." He stated, dropping his arm on the arm of the chair.

Enzo frowned, and slowly approached the man at the desk. "I may have a location." He stated his voice strong, and dark.

Bill nodded, and lowered his eyes to the desk. "With Klaus in league with the FBI and the Marshals, I need to know just what exactly he gave them." He stated, roughly.

Enzo nodded, and was about to turn on his heel to leave when Bill stopped him.

"I want Klaus alive, Lorenzo." He stated, with a serious tone. "As well as my daughter."

Enzo gritted his teeth, and slowly turned around to face the man giving him orders. "And the boy?"

Bill frowned, and looked briefly at the picture on his desk. "I don't care." He stated, roughly.

Enzo smiled, and nodded, slowly. "It will be done."

Bill nodded, and watched him go with a heavy heart. He growled, and stood up from the desk. He wanted his daughter to know the truth, but at what price will it come out?

**~XXX~**

Rebekah stared into the rearview mirror, and carefully turned down the common street in Jackson, Mississippi, and frowned when the car turned behind her, a few minutes after she did.

She shook her head, and turned down another street, and then turned into a small narrow road, around a back street of a building, and breathed a sigh of relief as the other car drove on passed.

One thing remained clear as the car kept going: someone was following Rebekah, and she wanted to know who, and why.

* * *

><p><strong>Please be kind!<strong>

**Next Chapter: Enzo receives a call from his inside source. Joey gives Caroline a surprise. Katherine and Khristo have a playdate. Rebekah fears the car has returned. Kol keeps thinking about April, and why she looks familiar. Will he tell Bonnie? What was the picture on Bill's desk?**

**Until Next Time...**


End file.
